30 sucesos
by Coffee 'N Chocolate
Summary: SLASH/DRARRY. Serie de 30 viñetas. No importa cuánto intenten detenerlo, parece que siempre terminaran en ese tipo de situaciones bochornosas gay.
1. Capítulo 1: Vergüenza

Disclaimer:

No, Harry Potter no me pertenece. Si así lo fuera de seguro hubiera tenido una gran cantidad de escenas románticas-gay. Por lo tanto admito que es de J.K. Rowling.

N/A: Serie de 30 viñetas semi-concluidas que pretenden conformar una historia. Nada serio, escritas para entretener un rato, unas cosillas un tanto fluff e inspiradas en "Tabla de 30 vicios", ambientadas en el 6 libro por lo que es canon hasta éste.

Advertencias: Slash (BL), lemon a futuro, lenguaje soez.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

_03. Vergüenza._

Harry miró a Draco con aprensión.

—Es tu culpa.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Me puedes decir quien fue el imbécil al que se le ocurrió distraerse de su tarea para saludar a una… ah, nacida de muggles "bonita"? –el rubio hizo una mueca, había estado a punto de usar el término sangre sucia.

El pelinegro se sonrojo furiosamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda, maldijo una y otra vez, su tonto enemigo tenía toda la razón. Suspiró y miró a Hermione.

—Harry…, Draco…, sé que les encanta estar en esa posición pero todos aquí, creo, opinamos que hay tiempo y lugar para… lo que sea que quieran hacer –la castaña sonrió con suavidad, intentando no carcajearse.

Potter y Malfoy habían hecho equipo (por órdenes de Snape más que nada), en pociones, puesto que era de conocimiento común que Harry era todo menos agraciado cuando se trataba de la materia y Severus no estaba dispuesto a ver como derretían otro de sus calderos, suficiente tenía con Longbottom, muchas gracias.

El rubio no había podido mostrar su descontento pero se tuvo que tragar cada protesta al notar que Snape lo miraba fijamente, esperen ¿ese brillo en los ojos era de desesperación y anhelo?

Y la verdad es que las cosas habían ido bien para sorpresa de todos, tal vez Draco y Harry se mandaban cada que pudieran miradas de absoluto odio pero nada parecía ir mal. Bueno, la paz no duró mucho. El pelinegro había visto como una de sus compañeras de casa le saludaba mientras reía tontamente, ella estaba claramente distraída y había arrastrado a Potter a la "perdición" puesto que Harry no notó que puso una púa de puerco espín de más a la poción.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue algo así:

Draco soltó un gemido asustado al ver el color tan intenso y la forma en la que comenzó a bullir el contenido en el caldero, se había lanzado contra su compañero, tacleándolo, terminando los dos en el piso y evitar que la poción les explotara en la cara. Es verdad que el joven Malfoy odiaba a Gryffindor y por si por él fuera hubiera dejado que al pelinegro le salpicara su "error" pero lo salvo por acto reflejo.

Snape miró a los chicos impasiblemente y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo al caldero, probablemente el hombre estaba más preocupado por el material que había sido hecho añicos que por sus imprudentes, o mejor dicho, imprudente alumno.

Finalmente Harry se dio cuenta de que nunca antes había estado más avergonzado, Malfoy estaba arriba de él, apoyado en sus antebrazos que estaban colocados en cada lado de su cabeza y una de sus piernas parecía estar entre las suyas. El pelinegro estaba seguro de que podía sentir el aliento caliente del otro cerca de su cuello.

—¿Cuándo te quitas? –Harry se alegró de que su voz no lo traicionara, de que no hubiera tartamudeado por el nerviosismo.

Draco abrió ligeramente los ojos, las palabras del chico que estaba debajo de él le causaron estragos, anteriormente había ignorado a Hermione porque no lograba salir del shock en el que estuvo debido a que aún no asimilaba que hubiera ayudado a su estúpido enemigo. Se levantó con un movimiento brusco y sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cara, bajo levente la cabeza, si estaba avergonzado no quería que nadie lo notara.

Y nadie dijo nada, ni hizo ningún comentario en los siguientes minutos que tomo la clase de pociones.

Aquella escena había sido demasiado para la mente de todos. Como un recuerdo traumático, le ignoraron y siguieron con sus vidas.


	2. Capítulo 2: Leer

**Capítulo II**

_15. Leer._

Él cree firmemente en los humanos.

No importa cuando tiempo pase o cuantos sucesos lo marquen; ni tampoco la cantidad de personas que lo traicionen. Draco sabe que Harry es el tipo de persona que siempre va a creer en los otros, porque él sabe soñar, creer e imaginar, es un idealista. Un_ tonto_ idealista, cabe aclarar.

Es por eso que a menudo el joven Malfoy se encuentra interesado por la personalidad de Potter de una forma muy extraña. Y una parte de sí le grita que su interés está más extendido de lo que él piensa porque no es sólo la personalidad del pelinegro lo que le atrae, puede que también sea su físico o esas formas tan dignas del joven Potter para hacer cualquier cosa.

Draco pasa su lengua por sus labios, alza la mirada y ve que lo lejos Harry lo está observando con ahínco. Ambos están en la biblioteca, los separan metros pero parece que eso no importa, no cuanto encuentran algo fascinante el hecho de que pueden "admirarse" entre ellos.

Cuando Ron nota que su amigo está distraído alza una ceja y lo llama con cierta fuerza en la voz.

Harry salé de su ensoñación y frunce ligeramente el ceño. Por unos segundos piensa que estaba realmente feliz con su intercambio de miradas que llevaba a cabo con Draco y que está molesto con Ron por haber interrumpido _su_ momento; estos hechos lo hacen sentir extraño, le causan estragos. Sus ojos vuelven al rubio pero al hacerlo nota que Malfoy ahora ya está leyendo su libro y apunta en el pergamino que está extendido a un lado.

Entonces, Harry vuelve a sus deberes. Y Malfoy aprovecha esto para echar un último vistazo al tomo de cuero que tiene en manos, porque sabe que, aunque no quiera, lo que hará por los siguientes minutos será fingir que lee; fingir que no le está prestando atención a Harry y a sus manías.

Sonríe casi imperceptiblemente, no entiende lo que se ha apoderado de él, para que sea protagonista de estas situaciones tan… algo. Pero por ahora no buscara el sentido a sus actos. Lo que quiere hacer en este instante es disfrutar del momento.

_Del momento de ellos dos._

* * *

N/A: Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y por leer los humildes capítulos de esta historia.


End file.
